darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-04-11 GNN Darin Sacree Interview
A grey-skinned Duros appears behind a black and silver podium marked with the Sacree-Avernus Coproation’s symbol—three silver triangles inside a large circle. Darin Sacree clears his throat and begins, “Greetings gentlebeings, it has been some time since I have come before. I believe I have no appeared in public since the last attempt on my life. First, I would like to announce my retirement from the galactic stage. In a short time I will no longer lead the people of Elmoriyah and the running of the Sacree-Avernus Corporation will largely be left to others though I will maintain my sixty-percent shares and the holder of the remaining forty percent has not voiced any intention of selling his to the public. As the first step in preparation for my retirement, I would like to announce that the world of Elmoriyah is preparing to hold its first ever democratic elections. Over the last year the world has transitioned from a small mining colony to a bustling industrial center and it is time that its people had a voice in their own future. I wish them the best and will always consider Elmoriyah my home and the home of the company I built. The second step is thus, before the elections begin most military vessel production will be moved offworld. This move will ensure that the world is no longer seen a military target by marauders, petty warlords, and any others who would use force to take what they want. The first offworld ship-production facility has been constructed in the Dantooine Sector and the second facility will begin construction in the next week in the Orgo system. Elmoriyah will continue to provide raw materials for their operation and those shipments will be supplemented by materials gathered from local sources. All current workers will be given first priority on transfers to the new facilities at higher pay.” The Duros stops to take a sip of water, at which point the reporters go wild and begin shouting questions. A green-skinned Rodian is selected to ask the first question, “Lord Sacree, are you telling us that the new leader of Elmoriyah will have control of the Sacree-Avernus Corporation?” The Duros shakes his head, “Elmoriyah and the Sacree-Avernus Corporation are separate entities. On many worlds the local military manufacturers and the governments have merged over considerable or through tight regulations placed on the manufacturer. Elmoriyah has remained a beacon of free enterprise with only the minimum amount of regulation needed to keep industrial workers safe and there has not been time for the two entities to merge. Contrary to popular belief among offworlders, Elmoriyah was not founded by the Sacree-Avernus Corporation as a corporate colony like Sienar was. Lot the Younger, my predecessor as High Chief, offered the corporation its place here and we accepted.” A brown-furred bothan is selected to pose the next question, “We have long sense learned that the ‘retirement’ of powerful individuals merely means a change in vocation. What can we expect?” The Duros chuckles, “You are very astute. You can expect the usual philanthropy, especially directed at war victims, and I also have a pointed interest in ancient or otherwise forgotten technologies. This particular interest will give me good excuse to travel the galaxy, meet new people, and I may even find something useful along the way.” A human shouts, “So you, the famous tycoon and inventor, really plan to take up archeology? I can’t imagine you getting your hands dirty in a literal sense.” The Duros looks at his hands theatrically, “I may decide to pay others to do the actual digging. I just want to play with the toys they unearth.” There is laughter among the press as the image fades out. Category:September 08 GNN Posts